More To Being A Father
by tkmemmott
Summary: Au: Takes place during Season 1 Ep. 7 "Fathers Day" What happens when Drew Baker comes back into Paige's life but there's a lot more to the story then Paige let on? What if Drew is dangerous? Find out about Paige and Drew's past and a whole lot more. (Rating M due to content in chapter 2 but the other chapters will lay in the T rating) (some OOC mostly on Drew's part)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey guys here is yet another story for Scorpion. I spent all day writing it yesterday. So this is going to be a mostly T rated story but due to one of the chapters I have to rate it M. Also this story takes place during and after the Season 1 Episode 7 "Fathers Day" episode and I took some direct dialogue from the episode. This dialogue with be quoted in apostraphes (') instead of quotation marks ("). I do NOT claim any dialogue from Scorpion as my own writing. Also I'm sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC (except for Drew he's very OOC). Also there is a lot of Drew bashing happening in this story. I will place a warning above the chapter that has the mature stuff but this chapter is T rated. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review or PM me. At this point I will probably be able to see PM's and not reviews. Anyway enjoy**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do NOT own Scorpion and lay no claim to it or its dialogue.**_

Chapter 1: The Call

Paige's heart stopped when she heard his voice come over the voicemail message from upstairs. Not really paying any attention to what Drew was actually saying in the message Paige ran down from the loft as quickly as possible, the whole time repeating no to herself. She just got to the phone when he said he was 'at the same cell number' and before she could pick up the receiver the message went quiet. Paige stared at the phone, she didn't want to believe that Drew Baker had managed to find her after all of this time. Just as Paige started to get paniced she heard Toby's voice.

'The hell was that all about?' Toby asked. Paige flipped around noticing Happy, Sly, and Toby for the first time.

'Nothing.' Paige said a little too quickly. "Just an acquaintance."

'You don't sprint down stairs for just an 'acquaintance'.' Toby pointed out smugly.

'Who's Drew?' Happy chimed in.

'Old friend.' She lied. ' _So what sometimes you have to lie to protect those you care about, not that I'm protecting Drew. No, I'm definitely not protecting Drew." Paige told herself._

'Went from 'acquaintance' to 'old friend' in three seconds, interesting."'Toby analyzed.

'Look, it's really not important.' Paige said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

'You just put your hand on your stomach a subconscious protection marker where you once carried a child…' Before Toby could finish his analysis Walter stepped in.

'Is Drew Ralph's father?' Walter asked looking rather serous.

'I didn't know Ralph had a father.' Sly said looking rather upset. At this point Paige wanted to take a frying pan to Toby's head for bringing all this up. She wished it could have just been brushed off by the team as nothing important. However at this time Paige could feel herself beginning to panic. She couldn't believe he was back. All she wanted to do in that moment was go to Ralph's school and take him home so she knew he was okay and safe.

Happy said something to Sly but Paige didn't catch what she was saying. All Paige wanted to do was get out of there. Then Sly said something back to her. Paige couldn't make out anything that was being said. She instantly decided to go into defensive mood, which was the only way she could see herself getting out of this, at least for the time being.

"Look no offence but it's not really any of your business. It doesn't matter what part of my past Drew is from because he's in my past." Paige said and before Toby could psychoanalyze what she was saying she quickly added. "I'm going to the bathroom." Paige looked at Walter. "You will not do anything to look into Drew," Paige then added. "Any of you, which includes Cabe."

With that Paige walked up to the loft to the bathroom, the second she closed the door she felt herself freaking out. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't exactly tell anyone on the team about her past with Drew but she didn't know if she could handle this alone.

Paige looked at herself in the mirror. She just realized how much she had changed in those 7 years that Drew was gone. _"No," Paige thought to herself. "I'm stronger now. I can do this alone. I have to handle this alone for my sons sake."_

Paige heard the door to the garage open then close. She knew it must be Cabe with a case so she wiped away the stray tear that had managed to make its way down Paige's face. She fixed her hair unnecessarily and headed down to see what was going on.

"Perfect now that the whole team's here lets get down to business." Cabe said as he saw Paige coming down the stairs. "Three priseners just escaped from 'Hamilton Penitentiary'…"

Afternoon

Paige sat at her desk looking over paperwork while the case was at a stand still until Sly could hack into a computer to help them along the case. She couldn't help but think about all the things the team had said while they were at the jail. None of them knew the whole story, therefore they really couldn't give her any real advice on what to do.

Just as she was thinking about what she was going to say to Drew when she finally talked to him he heard Walter call her name.

"Yeah," Paige said walking to the back of the garage. She saw Drew standing there. 'Drew?' Paige said as a question. 'Walter I got it, why don't you come over here?' Paige suggested as she walked to the other side of the garage and Drew followed.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Paige asked impatiently.

'I'm sorry it's inappropriate but I never heard back from you and I'm only in town a couple of days…' Before Drew could finish Paige interrupted.

'You wanted to see the child you abandoned?' Paige asked irritated.

'I don't blame you for hating me…'Again Paige interrupted.

'It has nothing to do with me, it has to do with _my_ son.' Paige said.

'Our son.' Drew corrected.

'My son.' Paige said showing her anger.

'Fair enough, look I know the damage that I caused because I just wanted to run around play ball like a child, act like a child but baseball is going away…' Again before Drew could finish he was interrupted, but this time not by Paige.

'It's Percy,' Walter shouted. "the kidnappers must have him on the computer."

'Okay you need to leave, now.' Paige said.

'What do you guys do here?' Drew asked watching Paige suspiciously.

'I need to take care of this, so I will let you know what I decide.' Paige said and made sure Drew left before she walked over to the rest of the team.

Later that night

Paige sat at her desk staring unseeingly at the file that sat open in front of her. Ralph was playing videogames with Toby on the other side of the garage, Happy was over in her corner messing around with only god knows what, Sly was messing with algorithms on his blackboard, and Walter, Paige assumed, was upstairs messing with Cabe Jr..

Paige couldn't concentrate. She couldn't think of anything but that phone call from Drew this morning. It wasn't until Happy waved her hand in front of Paige's face that Paige noticed Happy was standing there.

"Oh sorry," Paige said looking over at Happy. Paige knew what Happy was going to talk about. Paige had spent the whole day dodging questions and comments about Drew from everyone except for Happy. She really wished it would stay that way but knew it probably wouldn't. "I'm sorry but if you're here to talk about Drew I don't want to hear it."

"No," Happy said with her same sturn face. "I'm here to talk about Ralph."

 _"_ _Here we go," Paige thought._

"You may think you know what's best for that kid but truth is regarding Ralph's father I know what's best for him." Happy said. Before Paige could say anything to dispute Happy's comment, the women continued. "If you can do anything to make Ralph feel wanted you'll let him meet his father. Coming from someone who's never met their father, it sucks. Ralph needs to know who his father is. Who are you to stand in the way of that?"

Before Happy could walk about Paige found herself shouting. "It's not that simple, Happy!"

Happy turned around to face the liaison. "Paige, it's only complicated if you make it that way."

"You don't know the whole story Happy, you can't tell me what's best from _my_ son when you don't even know Drew." Paige found herself getting even more upset. She turned to the rest of the team. "Ralph go wait in the car." Paige ordered, she needed to set the team straight on a few things. Ralph could tell his mom was not happy so he instantly got up from where he was sitting and waited in the car for him mom to come out.

After the door closed Paige stood up but didn't begin to talk until Walter was standing by his desk. "Look, you guys don't understand how much you have all crossed the line today so let me put this in a way that you can understand." Paige was fuming. "Stay out of it! You have no clue what's actually going on and if I want you to know I'll tell you but until that time this is not your business. I really appreciate all of you looking out for Ralph but you don't know Drew the way I do and I will make the choice whether or not I allow him to meet Ralph not the rest of you. This conversation is no longer up for discussion. So drop it."

The whole garage went quiet. Paige's message definitely got across to them. So with that Paige grabbed her bag, turned off her desk lamp and headed for the door, the whole time everyone was watching her. That was a side of Paige no one had ever seen before and everyone could agree they never wanted to see again.

Paige's Apartment

Paige put Ralph to bed a few hours ago. She sat on her couch and stared at the phone in her hand. She was seriously considering calling Drew. What she would say to Drew she didn't know but she knew she couldn't ignore him after he showed up at the garage.

Paige felt so bad for snapping at the team earlier but at the same time she knew that those words needed to be said. What really irritated her were Happy's words. Happy wasn't Ralph's mom, she definitely had no idea what was best for Ralph. Happy didn't know what Drew had done in his past.

As Paige remembered those 4 years that they were together, 2 of which was with Ralph as well, tears came to Paige's eyes. She hadn't thought about that time of her life in a very long time. She tried her hardest to just forget those years, the pain was too much for Paige to handle. The stupidity she felt for those memories was right up there with the pain.

Right as Paige thought about those years she knew exactly what needed to be said so she called Drew.

Next Morning

Paige had just dropped Ralph off at school and was now sitting in the parking lot of the diner she used to work at. She just sent Walter a text letting him know she was going to be late for work and to call her if Cabe came to the garage with a case. With that she climbed out of her car and headed for the diner. The second she walked in she saw him. He looked exactly like he did seven years ago. He noticed her too because he smiled and waved at her.

Paige walked over to the corner booth that he was sitting in and sat down across from him.

"Hi Paige," Drew smiled his same charming smile.

"Hi," Paige said simply. She knew it would be difficult to see him but she didn't expect it to hurt so much. All she wanted to do the second she sat down was get up and leave.

"How are you? You look amazing!" Drew said still smiling. All of the sudden Paige felt sick. She didn't want to deal with the small talk she only came here to ask him one thing and depending on his answer she would go from there.

"Look Drew," Paige said looking him in the eye. "I didn't come here for small talk and I think you know that. I need to know, have you changed?"

The look on Drew's face told Paige that he knew what she was talking about. "Paige, I know that our past is rough and that I wasn't the greatest guy…"

"Drew, that's not what I asked." Paige stated.

"Yes, I'm clean." Drew said looking her in the eye so she could tell he was telling her the truth.

"When was the last time?" Paige asked.

"I just got out of a rehab program about a month ago." Drew said. "I was there for about four months."

Paige thought about what he said. He had only been clean for five months. She knew that was she was about to say might make things worse but she had to think of Ralph.

"Look Drew I'm glad you got help but five months isn't a very long time. I just don't think I can allow you to be around Ralph right now." Paige looked at the sadness come across Drew's face. "We'll talk in a few months. If you can continue to stay clean we'll revisit the idea of you seeing Ralph."

Drew looked down at his cup of coffee then back up to Paige. "Okay, you have my number."

"We'll talk later." Paige smiled at him. "I'm sorry but I have to head to work. I'm already late."

Drew nodded. "I get it. Thanks for talking to me."

Paige and Drew both stood up. He gave her a half hug. Paige again smiled at him and left the diner.

Paige sat in her car feeling the tears come down her face. When he hugged her all she wanted to do was run. She remembered the last time she felt his touch and it just made her cry even harder. Why had she done that to herself? She was asking herself.

Paige looked down at her phone and noticed it was already 9 and she needed to get to the garage as soon as possible so she quickly wiped away the tears and started her car.

Within 20 minutes Paige was walking into the garage. She knew she probably still had red, puffy eyes but she didn't really care.

"Morning guys." Paige said her usual greeting as she made her way over to her desk. She didn't get a response from anyone which wasn't unusual but what she didn't notice was that everyone's eyes were on her. She set her purse down by her desk and turned on her lap. She started grabbing files to start paperwork when she looked up and saw everyone looking at her. "What?"

Walter was the first to speech after a long silence. "Look about yesterday, we're all sorry we crossed the line. It won't happen again."

"Thank you." Paige said with a smile. "I'm sorry I got mad yesterday. It's just…it's just Drew showing up was not something I expected or really wanted." Paige began. "I have a long history with him and it's just something I'm not really comfortable with announcing to everyone I work with. I really am sorry for all the things I said yesterday." She looked over at Happy. "I'm so sorry Happy. You were just looking out for Ralph…"

"Don't worry about it, Dineen." Happy said in her usual monotone voice. "You were right. I don't know your history with him. What I was saying was based off of my own life experience. It won't happen again."

Later that night

Paige and Ralph sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Paige was trying to understand what Ralph was talking about when he was talking abou and F orbitals. She knew it was chemistry but that was about all she had gotten out of his 10 minute lecture on why P orbitals were the coolest, but even though she didn't understand she listened intently.

As Ralph sat at the table doing his homework from the team, Paige cleaned up the dishes from dinner. She was singing to herself as she washed the dishes which made Ralph smile. He loved when his mom sang. Just as Paige dried off the last dish a knock came at the door. She walked towards the door, on her way ruffled Ralph's hair.

The second she opened the door she felt something hit her in the face, her vision began to get spotty, she also thought she heard Ralph's voice but then there was nothing but darkness.

 _ **A/N2 Please review or PM with any comments, questions, or suggestions. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time :)**_


	2. Living Hell

_**A/N Warning! This chaper is rated M due to: Rape, Mention of Rape, Language, and Violence/domestic abuse. With that being said I do not condone/support the action of Rape or Domestic Abuse. If you or someone you know is suffering from or has suffered from either one if not both people I urge you to seek help right away.**_

 _ **With that being said here is the next chapter...**_

Chapter2: Living Hell

Paige woke up on the floor of her apartment with a splitting headache. She could tell her hands were tied behind her back, which scared her. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't focus on anything. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Welcome back to reality, Paige." Paige's eyes flew open and was able to make out the form that she knew was Drew. Her eyes finally began to focus and she first looked at Drew standing in her apartment and then she scanned the room for her son. He was sitting on the couch staring at her.

"You okay baby?" Paige chocked out seeing that Ralph was clearly scared. Ralph nodded his head, he kept his eyes locked on his mothers. She gave him a faint smile to show him she was okay before turning her attention back to her ex. "What are you doing here Drew?"

"Like you don't know." Drew smiled at her. His smile made her feel sick. That was the smile she saw all the times before he began hitting her. She could tell that he had gone back to the drugs. He bent down next to where she was sitting, she had her back resting on the wall at an angle so that she could see Ralph. Her eyes however went to Drews. He was now just inches from her face. He put his mouth by her ear and whispered, "I'm here to take back what fucking belongs to me." His voice was cold. He pulled back away from her ear and smirked at her. "I suggest you tell Ralph to go to bed." Drew said with a sickening tone.

"Ralph honey, can you go to your room?" Paige asked trying to keep a light tone. Ralph didn't move he just looked at his mom. "Ralph I'm okay, please just go to your room. I'll come get you in a bit."

Ralph looked at him mom one last time before he slowly got up and headed for his room.

Paige turned her attention back to Drew after she heard Ralph's door close. He was still kneeling on the floor just inches from her face. He put his hand on her face which caused Paige to wince. That only caused Drew to laugh.

"I'm going to fucking prove to you how ready I am to have you back in my life." He said. Paige couldn't help but think of all the possible ways he was going to 'prove' that he was ready. Then he placed his hand on her waist.

" _God no, please don't be that."_ Paige thought to herself as she figured out what he was going to do.

"Drew, please." Paige said feeling the tears running down her face. "Please don't do this."

Drew just smirked. He kissed her hard on the mouth while pushing her hard up against the wall so that she couldn't get away from him. She could feel his lounge along her bottom lip as she tried to keep her mouth shut. She felt one of his hands untucking her shirt from her waistband and slip up underneath the material. His hand found her left breast.

Paige was trying to fight back. She couldn't allow this to happen, not while her son was in the other room. She couldn't allow him to do this to her. But the more Paige tried to get away the harder he pushed her into the corner.

His hand moved from under her shirt as he pulled away from the long, forceful kiss. The way Drew had Page pined she couldn't move her legs to fight him off and it didn't help the fact that her hands were tied behind her back.

Drew pulled out a pocket knife from his back pants pocket and opened it. He smirked at her as he brought the knife to the bottom of her shirt and cut it through the middle up to her chin, he then cut both sleeves so that her chest was completely bare except for her bra.

Paige found herself praying for the first time in over ten years. This couldn't happen. There had to be a way to protect herself. There had to be a way for her to get help. She didn't want to scream because Drew might hurt Ralph, there was no way she could overpower him. Then Paige remembered that she sent Ralph to his room, Ralph has a phone. Maybe he called Walter. Then Paige's eyes caught sight of the kitchen table. Both hers and Ralph's phones were sitting on top of it.

" _Shit,"_ Paige thought to herself. There was no hope.

Just as she thought that Drew's hands went to her pants and unbuttoned them. He slid them down her legs leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Paige began to cry even harder. He was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it and to make it all worse her poor little boy was sitting in the other room unaware of the hell his mother was going to go through.

Drew's hand found the back of her bra and unclasped it. Paige stared at him, never breaking eye contact with Drew. If he was going to rape her, he was going to have to look her in the eyes while doing it.

Paige lay on the floor of her apartment completely naked. She was sobbing uncontrollably due to the event that just took place. It felt like the torture would never end, finally Drew pulled away from her and zipped his pants back up. He cut off the zip tie that help her hands together. Drew bent down to whisper in her ear, "God, was that as good for you as it was for me?" He kicked her in the ribs. Paige saw him smile and then felt him grabbing her shoulders and threw her against the kitchen counter causing Paige to blackout.

Ralph's POV

Ralph sat in his room listening to his mothers screams of pain causing him to tear up. He hated that this man, whoever he was, was hurting him mother. He couldn't help but kick himself for not having his phone on him so he could call Walter. He knew that Walter would help them, but Ralph just had to leave his phone in the kitchen and he promised his mom he would wait in his room.

Exactly 13 minutes and 48 seconds later the living room was quiet. Ralph moved to his door and opened it just a crack. He saw his mom completely naked and the guy pulling his pants up. That made Ralph sick but he kept watching. The man cut the tie off of Paige's hands and then bent down. He whispered something in her ear before standing up and kicking her. Ralph had to put his hand over his mouth so that he didn't shout. Then the man picked his mother up by her shoulders and with all his muscle threw her. She connected with the counter, her head hit the side and she fell to the floor in a heap.

The man turned towards the door and left. Ralph waited exactly 30 seconds before running to his mother. He tried to shack her awake but nothing seemed to work. He quickly ran over and grabbed his phone. He quickly called Walter who said that he would be there in 10.

Sure enough Walter showed up 10 minutes after talking to Ralph. While Ralph was waiting he covered him mother with a blanket and sat beside her. He checked to see if the back of her head was bleeding. He found out that it was but it wasn't a lot.

The second Walter entered the apartment he ran to where Ralph sat.

"How is she buddy?" Walter asked as he knelt next to her.

"She's been uncourteous for exactly 11 minutes and 22 seconds." Ralph reported.

Walter noticed that Ralph must have covered his mother with a blanket because he glanced over and saw the clothes that Paige had worn today in a pile on the floor by the living room.

"Ralph who did this?" Walter asked franticly. He suddenly felt sick knowing what had just happened to Paige. The sooner he found out who raped her, he was going to kill him.

"I didn't really see his face but my mom knew him." Ralph reported not moving from his mother's side. "She called him Drew."

Walter was blinded by rage. Drew Baker hurt Paige. He was going to find the sick low life and kill him. Walter knew that he needed to get Paige to the hospital and it would be faster if he just took her. So he made sure that the blanket was wrapped around the liaison and picked her up.

"Come on Ralph we need to get her to the hospital." Walter said making his way to the door. His heart broke. How could he have allowed this to happen? How had he not caught on to what Paige was really saying when she talked about Drew? Now that he knew what Drew was capable of it all made sense. Paige didn't want Drew in her son's life because he was dangerous. That's why she snapped at Happy was because Happy wanted her to let Ralph met him. The team really had no clue what was going on. Paige was right, but why hadn't she confided in Walter? Why didn't she tell him about how dangerous her ex was? Why hadn't he opened his eyes to the truth that was screaming from Paige's face? Then the realization of everything hit him.

"Ralph, did Drew hurt you?" Walter asked hastily as he set Paige in the back seat of the car.

"No," Ralph said.

"Were you…" Walter didn't want to know the answer but knew it was important. "Were you in the room at the time…"

"No," Ralph answered again knowing what Walter was trying to ask. "Mom sent me to my room before the screaming and crying started."

That killed Walter. He was so grateful that Ralph didn't have to witness it but the fact that Paige went through such an awful thing…Walter couldn't put into words the amount of emotion he was feeling.

Walter raced to the hospital knowing that the quicker he got there then Paige would have more of a chance of being okay. It really concerned Walter that she had yet to wake up.

He pulled into the ER entrance and without even turning off the car he ran to pull Paige out.

"Come on Ralph!" Walter said hastily. He ran into the hospital. "HELP!" Walter yelled. "I need help!"

Soon he was surrounded by nurses and a few doctors, they pulled up a hospital bed and Walter placed her on it. They wheeled her away with Walter and Ralph at their heels. They got to a set of double doors that Walter knew he probably wouldn't be allowed past. Sure enough he was stopped by one of the nurses. She said she needed to get information from him so that they could properly help her.

As soon as he filled out the paperwork he called the team. Walter sat down with Ralph. He looked down and saw the little boy had his mothers blood all over his hands. He figured Ralph must have checked her head.

"Let's go wash your hands." Walter said but Ralph just shook his head.

"Not until I know she's okay." Ralph said not looking at Walter.

"Okay," Walter agreed and placed his hand, that was covered in the liaisons blood as well, over the top of Ralphs and the two sat in silence waiting for the team and for news on how Paige was.

The whole team showed up at about the same time, Toby and Sly first, than a minute later Happy, and about 30 seconds later Cabe. They all wanted to know what was going on and who had broken into Paige's apartment but before Walter could explain the doctor working on Paige came over.

"Are you here for Paige Dineen?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Walter asked watching the doctor cautiously.

"My name is Dr. Embry, I assume you're Walter O'Brian?" The Doctor asked. Walter nodded. "May I speak to you in privet please?"

Walter nodded and walked out of earshot of the team and the young boy.

"Mr. O'Brian are you aware that Ms. Dineen was raped?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Walter said. He was hopping that his assumption wasn't true. It killed him to know that it was.

"Do you know who raped her?" Embry asked still watching Walter as if he suspected Walter was the one that did it.

"Yes," Walter answered. "His name is Drew Baker. He is Paige's ex, and Ralph's father." He looked towards the little boy standing by the team.

"That's Ms. Dineen's son?" Dr. Embry looked at Ralph and back to Walter.

"Yes," Walter answered. "Can you tell me how Paige is?"

"Ms. Dineen suffered a very sever conception, two broken ribs, and as you know was sexually abused. There is swelling in the brain do to blunt force trauma and I'm worried that she has yet to wake up. I ordered a head CT. There's not much we can do until she wakes." Embry answered.

"Can we see her?" Walter asked.

"Like I said she's still uncourteous but yes, however, I would prefer they were short visits and only you and her son can stay the night." Dr. Embry said.

"Thank you doctor." Walter said and shook his hand. Embry told him what room Paige was in and left.

Walter walked back to the team and relayed all the information except for the fact that she was raped and that it was Drew. He told them that they could visit for a little but they were only allowing Walter and Ralph to stay the night. With that the team walked to her room.

Cabe, Sly, Toby and Happy all had alone time in her room and one by one they left. All telling Walter to keep them informed. Walter and Ralph walked in. The sight that greeted him was enough to make Walter tear up. Paige was pale, she had at least six stiches on the left side of her forehead. There were bruises up and down her arms and bruises on her wrists consistent with the ones made by hand restraints. Walter sat down in the chair next to the bed after helping Ralph move another one over to the bed so he could sit by his mom.

"I'm so sorry." Walter whispered.

 ** _A/N2 Alright so there was that chapter... Please let me know what you think, feel free to PM with any comments and/or suggestions. Thanks for reading and we'll see you next chapter!_**


	3. Repeating History

_**A/N Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy...**_

Chapter 3: Repeating History

Paige woke up to find herself laying in a hospital bed. She had a killer headache, her side felt like it was going to explode every time she breathed, and then there was the pain she felt due to being abused in another manner. She didn't want to think the words, she didn't want to admit that, that had happened.

She suddenly felt that someone was holding her right hand so she looked over to see Ralph sleeping with his head on her bed and his hand on top of hers. She moved her left hand to ruffle her little boys hair, tears came to her eyes, she was so grateful that Ralph was okay. She didn't know what she would do if something had happened to him.

At the sudden touch Ralph woke up. He looked over at his mom and smiled.

"Mom," Ralph whispered sleepily.

"Hi baby." Paige said and gave him a smile. Paige looked over to see Walter was also in the room he was sleeping with his head on the bed as well but wasn't making physical contact with her. She couldn't help but smile at Walter. But then she turned back to Ralph. "How are you, honey?" Paige asked.

"I'm okay…" Ralph said, "Mom are you okay?"

"Yes honey I'm okay," Paige smiled at him.

"Who was that man?" Ralph asked. She knew this question would eventually come up but before she could answer Walter woke up.

"Hey Walt." Paige smiled at the genius. He smiled back.

"Hey," Walter said half laughing. "It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a pretty bad headache but other than that I'm good." Paige smiled at him. She wondered how much he knew.

"Do you want me to get a nurse to give you pain medication?" Walter asked shooting out of his chair to push the call button.

"No I want to have a clear head as much as possible." Paige said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"3 hours, 18 minutes, and 27 seconds." Ralph reported.

Paige looked over at Walter to see concern written all over his face.

"Hey Walt what's going on in your head?" Paige asked.

Walter shook his head. He knew that Ralph didn't know Drew was his father and if he did he wasn't showing it.

"You could have told me." Walter said simply. "You can trust me. You know that right?"

"Walter, of course I trust you." Paige said shocked. Paige hatted the fact that he knew that Drew did this to her and that he was blaming himself. "I know I should have opened up, I made a mistake. I promise I won't keep things from you again."

"Okay," Walter nodded. "The police and of course Homeland are out looking for him. Cabe said he'd call when they caught him."

"Thank you, Walter." Paige said no longer able to make eye contact with Walter.

"You should get some more sleep." Walter reported.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit tiered." Paige said with a yawn. "Thanks for being here." Paige smiled at Walter and then to her son.

Paige woke up the next morning. She looked to her left expecting to see Ralph but there was no one there. Just then Walter walked into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"You're awake." Walter said sitting down in the chair.

"Where's Ralph?" Paige asked.

"I took him to the garage to get more sleep. He's there with Sly, Toby, and Happy." Walter said.

"Oh thank you." Paige smiled. "You need sleep too, you know."

"I got sleep last night." Walter said smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit stiff and my chest hurts but other than that I'm okay." Paige said which was mostly true, she just left out the fact that her waist and legs were killing her.

"Can I do anything to help?" Walter asked.

"Yeah you can give me a sip of your coffee." Paige smiled. He handed her the coffee. After taking a sip she handed it back to him. "That's great."

"So I have some news." Walter said. "They caught Drew earlier this morning."

"Really?" Paige asked a little too quickly.

"Yeah, Cabe was actually the one that tackeled him to the ground when he tried to run." Walter said laughing a little. That made Paige laugh.

"Good." Paige said. She was so grateful to know that he was no longer out on the streets.

"Paige," Walter began. "I have to ask you something. If I overstep just tell me and I'll drop it."

"Okay…" Paige said cautiously.

"Did you have Drew arrested for hitting you nine years ago?" Walter asked watching Paige, he saw her face drop.

" _How did he know that?" Paige thought to herself._

Paige looked up at Walter with tears in her eyes. "Yes." Paige said. "Drew…Drew made a lot of bad choices during our relationship even before we found out I was pregnant. While he was playing baseball in Iowa he got hooked on some stuff and that really changed him. He began aggressive and violent. The first time he hit me I called the police on him but I didn't press charges. He promised me that he was going to change. I'm sure you can figure this out but he didn't. At first he did change a little for the better but once we found out I was pregnant the drug and alcohol abuse got worse. He didn't come home most nights and when he did I was in for a night of mostly verbal abuse." Paige began to cry even harder.

"Paige you don't have to tell me this." Walter said watching her struggle to get this out.

"No, you deserve to know Walt." Paige said. She grabbed his hand that was laying on the bed and continued. "I soon found out that he was cheating on me. But to be honest I knew he was cheating throughout our entire relationship I just didn't want to believe it. Anyway after I found him in our bed with some girl I told him that if he didn't get his crap together I would leave him." Paige looked away from Walter. "Up until yesterday, that's the worse time he's ever hit me. Look I'm not proud of my choices when I was with Drew but you have to understand I had nowhere to go and I was expecting a child. I needed some way to provide for him. Anyway after I had Ralph things calmed down for about a year and a half until one night…" Paige stopped, Walter could tell that what Paige was about to say was going to be hard. "Ralph had been staring at a spot on the wall for about an hour, I had tried so many times to bring him back to reality but he was just in his own little world. I had been cleaning up dinner when Drew came into the apartment completely wasted and I could tell that he had taken some kind of drug. I tried to get Ralph to go to his room but he still wouldn't budge. Anyway, so when Drew came in he saw that the apartment was pretty messy with all of Ralph's toys all over the floor, I normally had them all cleaned up by the time he got home but that day was just extremely buisy. So Drew began to scream at me about what a disaster I had made his house and that if all I wanted to do all day was sit on my ass I was welcome to leave his house. Then he noticed Ralph just staring at the wall. I tried to make my way over but before I could get to him Drew hit me then he began to scream at Ralph." Paige's eyes watered with more tears she had to close her eyes. "He lifted his hand to Ralph when he wouldn't say anything. I got to my feet just in time to take the hit instead of Ralph. I knew in that moment that I had to leave. I wouldn't allow my son to be in danger again. I wouldn't allow that to happen."

Silence entered the room. Paige didn't want to look at Walter but knew she needed to know if she changed the way he would see her. She risked a glance at him. His eyes were watering as well.

"Paige," Walter said. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Paige asked.

"That you had to go through that." Walter said. "You are so strong. Stronger than I ever knew you were."

"No, I'm not…" Paige chocked out.

"Yes you are." Walter said. "And I only state facts."

Paige smiled at him. "Thank you." She pulled his hand up and kissed the back of it. That caused Walter to freeze. Paige just gave him a smile and he returned it.

Paige was able to leave the hospital the next day but she didn't want to go home so her and Ralph were going to spend the next few days or weeks at the garage. Paige was so grateful when Walter offered. She was dreading asking Walter to let them stay with him but just as she was about to ask he offered.

Paige walked into the garage and was greeted with an amazing sight. Everyone she loved and cared about was in that room. She couldn't have been more grateful to the team for all they had done for her. Paige was convinced that Walter didn't tell any of them what she had said the day before because they didn't treat her any differently.

About a month had gone by since the attack. Paige and Ralph were still at the garage because Paige couldn't even walk into her apartment building. She and Walter had started a very weird romantic relationship. They hadn't actually kissed but it was definitely different from their professional or friend relationship.

There was only one problem and Paige was freaking out about it. She had tried to convince herself it was nothing to worry about but just to be safe she made an appointment with her doctor. She had asked Walter if he could watch Ralph while she was out and of course he said yes. He didn't ask what she was doing (thank goodness) so Paige left to the doctors office.

Paige sat there after she had done what she was supposed to do and waited for Dr. Embry to come back with her test results. When her doctor walked back in the room all she did was stare at the charts in her hands. Then she looked up at Paige.

"Ms. Dineen, I'm so sorry…" That was all Paige needed to know. "I wish I had different results. We can discuss your options if you would like."

"No," Paige shook her head. "No, there's only one option for me, I don't really believe in abortion and I don't think I could ever give my baby away."

"I understand you already have a son." Dr. Embry said. "With the same man."

"Yes," Paige answered. She felt sick. The probability that she would get pregnant after being raped were not very good. Most women's body's just shut down and wouldn't allow that to happen. But not hers.

Paige was having Drew's kid. She was pregnant.

 _ **A/N2 Please review or PM I'd love to hear for you guys!**_


	4. More to Being A Father

_**A/N Alright guys here's the last chapter for More to Being A Father. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think! I just want to thank you all for the amazing response I have gotten for this story. I had so much fun writing this whole story, especially this chapter, and the response I got made it all the more amazing! I want thank**_ _ **Liasonfan75**_ _ **and**_ _ **smithren**_ _ **for their reviews they help me with ideas for a part of this story, again thank you for your reviews they really help me to know what to write and gives me ideas that I had never thought about before. Please review and let me know what you think...Maybe I'll write another story similar to this if I get positive feedback and I know what you want. Suggestions for other stories are more then welcome!**_

 _ **On a side note yesterdays episode was FREAKING AMAZING! Am I the only one that cried like a baby?**_

Chapter 4: More To Being a Father

Paige got back from the doctors and told Walter that she wasn't feeling well so she was just going to lay down. Walter being the amazing man that he was continued to watch Ralph allowing Paige to think things through.

" _What the hell am I going to do?" Paige asked herself. "How am I pregnant again? Can I even do this knowing how the poor child was conceived? Am I strong enough to do this?"_

Paige's mind was racing. She was completely lost. It was hard enough being the single mother of one, let alone two.

Paige felt defeated. How was she going to tell Walter? What if he fired her? She couldn't bear the thought of losing Scorpion.

About 20 minutes after Paige went into the loft there came a knock at the door then in walked Walter.

"Hey, you feeling any…" Walter stopped midsentence when he noticed the tears running down Paige's face. "What's wrong?" Walter rushed over to the bed were Paige was sitting. Paige just shook her head. She couldn't tell him, not now. "Hey come on. You can talk to me." Walter reassured her. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Paige looked up at him. All she wanted to do was hug him and for him to tell her everything was going to be okay, but she wasn't 100 percent sure that that would be his reaction to the news. They had just started dating, would he be okay with this?

 _"_ _Oh hell just do it." Paige thought to herself. "You'll eventually have to."_

Just as Paige was about to begin talking there was a knock on the door. "Hey Walt, Cabe's here with a case." Toby's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right there." Walter called. He waited until he heard footsteps on the stairs before he turned towards Paige again. "Can we finish this talk later?" He asked.

"Yeah," Paige smiled at him. Then he did something that she didn't expect, he kissed her a bit too hard but he still kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they sat there kissing each other. At first the kisses were very messy and rough but soon they became sweet and soft. Paige pulled away first.

"What was that for?" She asked still shocked.

"I thought it was about time." Walter smiled. Paige lend in and gave him another kiss before they made their way down the stairs hand in hand.

The case was a quick one which no one complained about. The whole team was now sitting in the bottom part of the garage watching Ralph beat Sly at chess. Paige couldn't help but smile as she watched her son beam from happiness. But the whole time she watched there was something tugging at her. She needed to talk to Walter about the news she found out that day. She couldn't hide it from him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Paige asked when she walked up to Walter.

"Yeah, let's go up to the loft." Walter said thinking she would want some privacy for whatever she was about to say.

Paige walked over to Ralph and told him that she and Walter would be upstairs if he needed anything. She didn't know if he actually heard her but she walked away anyway. She and Walter made their way up the stairs and into Walter's room.

They both sat on the bed at an angle that they could easily see each other. Paige's heart was beating fast. She suddenly wanted to back out and leave before she could say anything. But when Walter grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a kiss Paige was no longer worried.

"I'll never get used to that." Walter smiled.

"Me neither." Paige returned the smile.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Walter asked.

Paige looked at him and then back down. "Walter, I went to the doctors today…"

"What are you okay?" Walter interrupted.

"Please Walter, this would be a lot easier if I just got this out quickly." Paige said squeezing his hand. "Walter, I'm…" Oh god was she really about to do this? "Walter, I'm pregnant…"

Paige was looking down at their joined hands. She wasn't brave enough to look at him. She was yet again crying.

" _God, I'm so sick of crying." Paige thought as she whipped away the tears._

"Paige…" Walter said softly. "Paige look at me please."

Paige shook her head…She couldn't do it.

"Please Paige," Walter said with the same soft tone. He put his hand on her chin and gently pushed up so that she was looking up at him. "There, that's better." He smiled at her. "I will always be here for you."

Paige looked at him. "I can't make you do that." Paige said. She knew what he meant by those words.

"You're not 'making' me do anything." Walter said smiling at her. "I will be there for you, Ralph, and the baby. I promise."

"Walter you shouldn't be forced into being a father." Paige said his favorite statement.

"Paige, there is more to being a father then donating sperm. If you'll allow me to try and be a father to both Ralph and this baby I promise I will do my best to be the best father out there." Walter said.

Paige's eyes filled up with tears. "Of course that's what I want Walter."

"Then it's settled." Walter said and kissed her again.

Walter was seeing red. Nothing else. He didn't know where he was until he was standing at Cabe's desk at Homeland HQ.

"Let me see Drew." Walter ordered.

"Kid I don't think that's so smart…" Cabe said still trying to get over the shock of Walter in his Homeland office, he had never even set foot in this room, at least to Cabe's knowledge. "Maybe you need to just calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"You're going to let me sit down with Drew, now." Walter demanded again.

"We can work something out Walter, but I can't let you go in there like this." Cabe said trying to figure out what was behind Walter's sudden interest in talking to Drew.

"Cabe, I'm not playing games. Get me in with Drew." Walter was furious that Cabe wouldn't help him. "This is important."

"If it's so important then you can tell me what this is all about." Cabe said.

He couldn't tell Cabe, not until Paige was ready but he needed to get in with Drew.

"It's…It's complicated." Walter said. Walter gave the agent just enough information that would get him in with Drew, he didn't even have to mention the fact that Paige was pregnant.

"You have 10 minutes." Cabe said leading the genius to the interrogation room. "I'll make sure no one's on the other side of the glass so you truly have privacy. Son, does Paige know you're here?"

"No, and she can't find out." Walter answered quickly while the agent checked to make sure the observation room was clear.

"I understand." Cabe said. With that the agent opened the interrogation room door where Drew sat.

Walter walked in staring at Drew. It took every ounce of strength for Walter not to start beating the jackass. He sat down on the other side of the baseball player and just stared. He spent 1 minute and 23 seconds of his ten minutes just staring at the man that caused the love of his life so much pain. Then finally Walter spoke.

"You are going to sign your parental rights to Ralph away. You are going to give Paige full custody of _her_ son. You will never come near her or Ralph again. Do you understand me?" Walter said coldly.

"Ha, like hell that's ever happening." Drew laughed sickly. Walter slammed his hand on the desk.

"I could kill you right now for everything you've done." Walter said in a tone of voice that he didn't know he was capable of using.

"Ha why because you're fucking my useless ex?" Drew asked smirking at Walter. Walter stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. He bent down so his face was inches from Drew's.

"Don't ever talk about Paige that way," Walter said before he backhanded Drew. "I'm not going to repeat myself again, you are going to give Paige full custody."

6 minutes and 11 seconds later Walter walked out with bruised knuckles and a signed statement of Drew giving Paige full custody of both kids, Drew walked away with a bloody nose and a black eye.

About 8 months Paige and Walter were at the hospital. Paige had gone into labor in the middle of the night and had been there for about 6 hours. Happy and Toby had Ralph and were waiting in the waiting room.

Paige was screaming at the top her lungs, she had forgotten how bad it hurt and Walter was worried that by the time the baby got there he wouldn't have his hand anymore by the way she was squeezing it.

About an hour later Paige and Walter were smiling down at a beautiful baby girl. Paige looked up at Walter.

"I had a question for you." Paige said. "Would it be okay if she had your last name?"

"Really?" Walter asked staring at her, shocked. "Paige shouldn't she have yours?"

"There's nothing wrong with Karen O'Brian." Paige stated.

"Well then I guess she'll be sharing our last name." Walter said.

"What?" Paige asked why did he say our?

"I was going to ask you later but right now seems more efficiante." Walter said then he pulled out a ring. "Paige, will you marry me?"

"Walter," Paige put her free hand over her mouth. "Of course."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"The rings not going to fit me right now Walter." Paige said. "My hands are swollen."

"I know." Walter said and he pulled out a silver chain and put the ring through it. He had her sit up and he clasped the chain around her neck. "I love you Paige. And I love our kids."

"I love you two Walter," Paige couldn't help but smile when he said kids. She always considered Walter more of a father to Ralph then Drew had ever been. "I love you so much!"

Paige was so happy with her makeshift family and she couldn't imagen it or want it any different.

 _ **A/N2 Thank you for taking this journey with me it was so much fun! Again please review and I hope that you all enjoyed this story!**_

 _ **(PS yes for any Smash fans that is why I named her daughter Karen, just paying tribute to Kat McPhee's other amazing TV show)**_

 _ **Anyway Suggestions for stories are welcome and wanted...See you when I come out with my next story :D**_


End file.
